As it is known, wind is an energy that has been used since old times, especially as an aid to navigation. Currently, modern wind turbines transform this energy in electricity pouring it to the grid. However, its lack of continuity, particularly its lack of uniformity regarding intensity and direction, cause unfavorable conditions for both the turbines itself and for the stability of the electrical system to which they connect, whose main feature must be providing continuity in the supply and tension and frequency consistency.
Thus, as the wind occurs most of the time as short duration gusts, these, by intercepting the wind turbine rotor, produce stress that affect both the wearing of the turbine and the quantity and quality of energy generated.
In this sense, it is important to remember that any variation of the wind speed affects:
a) The thrust (trust) on the turbine, which is proportional to the area swept by the rotor and the square of the wind speed.
b) The torque (torque) of the turbine which is proportional to the area swept by the rotor and the square of the wind speed.
c) The rotor's rotation speed which in turbines with variable rotor speed is directly proportional to the wind's speed.
Thus, thrust, torque and rotational speed of the turbine and hence its captured power, are affected with any variation of sweep area and wind speed.
These variations generate loads that are supported by the structure of the turbine itself, through its mechanical components, and transmitted to the ground trough the shoe.
When changes are in the direction of the wind, force torques result from misalignment of the axial thrust, which must be supported, in the classic machines (windward three bladed-Danish model), by a set of brakes and pinion gear motors attacking on the gear box that strain and overload the whole structure and its mechanical components, until reaching the ground through the shoe. All this for not being self-steering geared turbines.
The current wind machine technology, whose design is based on the Danish model (windward three-bladed) solves these problems sizing the structures for these loads and handling the machines with active regulation and control servo systems, capable of dealing with the natural elements up to the limits of safety advice economy bearing.
In the current state of the art, the existence of two families of turbines, horizontal axis and vertical axis, is known. Within the first ones, which are the ones that may concern us, a first classification between those that have the rotor to windward and the ones that have it placed to leeward of the tower, could be done.
Windward models are, in general, known as Danish model, that is, triple bladed that incorporate generators of various technologies with or without speed multipliers solidly attached to a nacelle governed by active guiding systems.
Leeward models are usually double bladed or single bladed that use faster rotors than the previous ones with active or passive guidance systems.
In all known cases, the torque of the rotor is supported by the mechanical elements that make up the power train and is transferred to the structure of the nacelle to the tower, shoe and ground. The rigidity, with which any variation of the torque is transmitted to the power train components up to the generator, causes power peaks that tend to destabilize the network and strain the turbine components.
Regarding the variation of the swept area and its influence on the technical parameters of the machine, we will say that no known manufacturer uses this concept as the power regulator, as they all offer constant swept areas (affected only by bending of the blades) unlike the present patent that considers the area swept by the rotor as a control variable of power peaks and/or valleys and attenuation of thrust.
Thus, one of the main objectives of the present invention is to eliminate the described rigidities through systems that can compensate, accumulate and restore those variations, preventing these from affecting the uniformity of rotation of the generator, attenuating as a result, the power peaks and structural overloads.
To build a machine that strains less, designing it through mechanisms that provide it with greater degrees of freedom, so that the own wind forces that afflict it, would serve to protect it, accommodating to new working positions in equilibrium (passive systems) is the philosophy of the design object of the present invention, noting that the applicant does not have knowledge of the existence of any other invention that presents similar technical, structural and configuration features.